Knights of the Starry Sky
by Keeper of the Fallen
Summary: This story starts off after Kaname kills Sara. Yuuki and Zero begin their final journey, hunting down Kaname. As they get further into their journey, they're aided by new and old allies. A story of action, suspense, humor, and romance. Click it, Read it, Review it!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, or the original characters and plot within.**_

_**(Please note, the first chapter will have some time skips, just 'cause I want to get into the story.)**_

_**Chapter 1: The Fight in the Starry Sky**_

_**POV: Yuuki**_

Everything changed after the tragic event at the HQ of the Hunter Association. I had finally been able to convince myself to go against Kaname. I even cut my beautiful, long hair about the same length as it was back two years ago. I have Zero back at my side again too. It almost feels as if those two years never past, excluding the fact about Kaname.

"Hey Yuuki, are you okay?"

A familiar voice came from behind me, almost making me jump. I turned to see Zero, who was wearing a concerned face.

"Don't give me that look," I told him. "You don't have to worry about anything, I just dowsed off." I gave him a small smile, but with the look on his face, I knew he was unconvinced.

"I know almost everything happen so suddenly, but you just got to learn how to accept it."

That's right...Everything did happen suddenly... Kaname abandoning me, returning to Cross Acadamey, Sara's blood tablets, and everything else that happened up to now. I find it hard to accept this all.

I looked down towards the floor, hiding the look on my face. I didn't want Zero to see me like this.

"I-I jus-" I felt my voice cracking, and my face began to flush in embarassment.

Just as I was about to cry out, I felt a hand pet my head.

"Don't worry... Forcing yourself to accept this when you're not ready isn't healthy for you," said Zero. " Now come on, we have to bring Yori home."

I stood for a second before following behind Zero. He was right...I shouldn't be doing this to myself. I need to a little more time to take this all in. Forcing myself to accept something I can't accept yet is bad for me mentally.

"Zero.."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

_**AT THE KURAN RESIDENCE**_

"Hey Zero, I'm going to look around a bit."

"Alright, I'll wait for you here."

After dropping an unconcious Yori at the dorms, Zero and I arrived at that Person's home, which was also my home considering the fact that we were sibling. This house brought back many memories of what happened during the last two years.

After about 15 minutes, I went to go head back to Zero.

"Zero..."

Zero was sleeping. He must have been tired for a while now, I wouldn't blame him. I guess he does deserve the rest. He always looked so peaceful when you was sleeping. His face looked at ease, his body all relaxed, and his neck...

I felt my heart pound against my chest. The sight of Zero's neck had my blood racing. I hadn't fed on any blood, and I had to offer some of mine to those that were infect by Sara's blood tablets, so I was also lacking blood too. The more I stared at his neck the more I became drawn in. I found myself stepping for slowly towards Zero, trying to control myslef from leaping foward at him. As I leaned foward to go for his neck, Zero opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, I was just about to wake you."

That was close. Good thing the excuse fit with the situation. Zero looks like he believes it.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

We must hurry to Isaya's home.

_**AT ISAYA'S BALL**_

As Zero and I were dancing, I began to feel the other side of my heart yearn for Zero, filling the viod I had inside of me. I felt as if the outside world no longer there, that the real objective of us being here hadn't existed. It felt as if we were there just to be together. I slowly Zero's lips had met mine once again.

As our lips seperated, I felt a familiar presence near us. Zero and I turned to look at Kaname staring us down. More Zero than me.

"Isaya, please evacuate everyone," I ordered.

"As you wish," Isaya stated before beginning his operation.

Zero had already drawn out the Bloody Rose, and I drew out Artemis. Kaname stood there, waiting. I knew Kaname was extremely strong, and I began to doubt the strength of Zero and I combined. But I had to stay confident.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaname asked in a low voice. " Do you want me to attack first?"

Next thing I knew, Zero pushed me out of the way and blood spurted from his back.

"Gah!"

"ZERO!"

As I struggled to keep my head straight, Kaname walked slowly towards us, drawing out his sword, another anti-vampire weapon.

"Yuuki, forgi-" Kaname started.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it!" I yelled

He only looked at me before he began to swing the final blow. I sat there with Zero on my lap, bleeding out from his back. I felt hopeless. No one was here to save us, not the Headmaster, not Yagari, not Kaito, nobody. I was ready to die.

"Wow, you two are hopeless," said a stranger's voice. Next moment, a male figure stood between us and Kaname, blocking Kaname's sword with his own.

"Who are you?" asked Kaname. The same question was going through my mind.

"Name's Mark. I was human, but because one of your pureblood buddies, I'm a vampire now."

"Why're you standin-"

"Can't a guy protect his friends." Mark said, while Kaname leaped backwards.

"M-Mark, how d-di-" Zero began.

"Hey Zero, be quiet and lay on the girl's lap," said Mark. " So Kaname, why don't we dance?" Mark then charged at Kaname and they began to battle things out.

As they fought, I needed to treat up Zero.

"Zero, drink my blood," I demanded.

"But-"

"No 'buts', just do it!"

Zero hesitantly bit in to my arm and drank. As he did, I felt like I was going to faint. I was already lacking blood, but Zero needed my help. This is all I could do for him.

"Alright, that's enough. We need to go help Mark," said Zero.

I wasn't sure about letting Zero fight, but we needed as everybodies help to stop Kaname. If Mark is Zero's friend, I guess I could trust him, but when did they become friends? Maybe during the two years I was gone. I also find it suprising that he's the same as Zero. An ex-human vampire someday to sink down to a level-E.

"Alright, let's do this," I said, and Zero and I charged in to assist Mark.

Mark wore a calm face, and seemed like he was having fun mocking Kaname. I jumped in to get some swings in myself, but Kaname was able to jump back and evade my attacks. Zero on the other hand, was aiming down Kaname and fired the Bloody Rose. Vines launched out of his gun, chasing down Kaname in the night sky, but didn't seem to caught up to him.

"Alright, no more play time..." said Mark.

I looked over at him to see black wings ripping through his white shirt. What was he? I never seen a vampire with such angelic wings before. As I stood in there amazed, I saw flames surrounding Mark.

"What-" I started before being interuppted by Mark.

"Yuuki, right? I need you to hold on tight."

Before I knew it, Mark had sweeped me off my feet, and we were chasing down Kaname, who looked distracted by the vines of the Bloody Rose.

" Get ready, I gonna launch you at him," Mark informed me.

I nodded and Mark let go of me and grabbed the other end of Artemis, wincing in as he did so for Artemis was an anti-vampire weapon. Before I knew it, Mark had swung me around and lauch me at Kaname, who was in for an unexpected suprise.

_**POV: Zero**_

The wound on my back was aching to the point where it became a really annonying distraction, but I had to stay focus on the objective. I focused the Bloody Rose on Kaname Kuran, who was successfully evading its attacks in midair.

As I was tracking down Kaname in the sky, my eyes caught a glimspe of two figures, one hovering almost perfectly in the middle of the full moon, and the other drop kicking Kaname's back.

"Nice Yuuki..." I whispered to myself.

Yuuki and Mark had took the oppurtunity to take advatange on the distacted pureblood. Now it my turn. I boosted the speed of the Bloody Rose's vines.

Yuuki and Kaname were in the midst of fighting as they were desencding quickly out of the night sky. Yuuki swinging quickly and mightly, while Kaname took the defensive side.

"Alright, Bloody Rose, lets get this over with."

The vines of the Bloody Rose were able to get behind Kaname and trap him within, and Mark was able to catch Yuuki before she could get caught with Kaname. I reeled in the trapped pureblood, as Mark dropped in with an exhausted Yuuki.

"You two did great," I told them.

"Thanks, it's pretty nice to hear a compliment from you," Mark said with a little smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I told him.

"Hey Zero, when did you two meet each other?" Yuuki asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," I replied. " Right now we need to bring back this filthy pureblood back to the Assocation."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**(a/n: There is a sequel waiting for you when you finish this story: "Guardians of the Night." Hurry up and read!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Round 2**_

_**POV: Yuuki**_

We had finally captured Kaname. It was a real struggle, but we did it.

Mark was carrying me, who felt really exhausted from my little part of the fight, and we were landing on the balcony of where Zero stood. Zero was reeling in the now trapped Kaname.

"You two did great," Zero told us.

"Thanks, it's pretty nice to hear to hear a compliment from you," Mark said smirking. I agree with him, it feels pretty good to get a compliment from Zero.

"Shut up," said Zero. I hid a little smile. Zero is still Zero even after two years.

Looking at the two, a person would think Zero and Mark were friends from a young age. It bothers me that I don't anything about their relationship, except for the fact that they're friends.

"Hey Zero, when did you two meet each other?" I asked, yearning to know.

"I'll explain it to you later," he answered. " Right now we need to bring back this filthy pureblood back to the Assocation."

"So, is it clear to come out now?" a voice asked.

"Yes, Isaya," I answered.

Isaya came from out the shadows. He face wore a small, yet wonderful smile.

"That great," Isaya said. "I take that Lord Kaname is in there."

He was pointing at the ball of vines from the Bloody Rose.

"Yes, it should be safe for you to be here," replied Zero.

"Heh, it wasn't easy getting him in there though," chuckled Mark.

"You sure are lively even though the fight was pretty difficult," I stated.

"I've got a lot of energy in this body," he said. " You can even ask Yori."

It took me a moment to process what Mark had just said.

"WHAT?"

"It's a long story," said Zero.

"Well, at least all the purebloods are safe for now," Isaya said, trying to change the subject I assume.

"Yeah, thats isn't it?" Mark said with a smile.

"I gue-" I started before a splat of blood landed on my cheek.

"Gaaaaah!"

"Crap! How can he-" Zero said before being sent 10 feet back into a glass window.

"Isaya, Zero!

"Damn! Yuuki get ready!" Mark yelled. "You bastard! Know when to give up!"

Zero's down, Isaya's bleeding out. What can I do?

"Yuuki, keep your head straight!" I heard Mark yell.

I realized that Mark was fending off Kaname by himself. I must of been blinded from reality by fear.

Mark got sent through a window, but that didn't keep him down. He came flying back to face Kaname. He landed by my side. There were multiple cuts on his body that it suprised me that he was still standing. His shirt was stain in his blood and was ripped from some slash of Kaname. His slacks were about the same condition as his shirt. HIs face showed some signs of seriousness. His lip was cut and bleeding, his right cheek bruised, and his hair had some pieces of glass in it. His eyes glared at Kaname, and Kaname returning the stare.

"What's wrong," said Kaname. "Did you really think it would be that easy to capture me?"

"Grrrr..."

Mark's eyes turned towards me.

"Yuuki, I need your help. Both of us know that neither can figh against Kaname alone, so please, lend me your strength," he whispered.

"Mark..." was all I could manage to say. His words touched me. He was right, I couldn't manage against Kaname when he was serious. Seeing Mark in his condition, I could tell he was having a hard time staying on his feet.

"You ready?" Mark asked. I answered this question by grabbing Artemis.

"It's time I got serious as well," I stated. Artemis changed from its normal staff form to the form of a scyth.

"Yuuki, you shouldn't be getting in my way," said Kaname.

"Shut the hell up, and fight!" I yelled and Mark and I charged at Kaname.

_**POV: Kaname**_

So you finally made up your mind, Yuuki. That boy must have said something to her. This is really bothersome.

Yuuki swung Artemis relentlessly at me, almost recklessly, but still had a great form. Mark was backing her up. After each swing, he would cover Yuuki's opening with his own swing of his sword. How bothersome, yet so futile.

"This is getting nowhere," I said.

The duo were already exhausted. They haven't even landed a single blow to my body, and I don't think they will anytime soon.

"Damn it..." I heard Mark whisper to himself.

"I'm not...ready...to give u-" Yuuki said before collapsing to the floor of the balcony.

"Yuuki!" Mark yelled. "Damn..."

"It just you and me now," I said.

"I guess so," he said facing the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Has fear finally gotten to you now that you're alone?"

"..."

He's all tough when his friends fight with him, but when alone he whimper away. How pathetic.

I charged at him to land the final blow.

_**POV: Mark**_

"Has fear finally gotten to you now that you're alone?"

"..."

I'm not scared, Kaname. Fear can never taint this heart of mine. I quickly scanned the area. Zero and Yuuki were still unconcious, and Isaya was still alive, but just barely. Kaname was just staring at me. I just stood there with my anti-vampire weapon, Tenebris, in my left hand.

Then I heard the light steps of Kaname charging at me. I blocked his blade with my own.

"You're still willing to fight?" He asked me.

"I'm not scared to fight alone," I told him with a smile. " I'm more excited than scared."

A suprised look was on his face. Guess this was a first for him, to fight an opponent like me.

"Why-" he started.

"Because now I can really show off!"

Flames rose from the floor, surrounding me in a circle. I spreaded my wings, and the fire became wilder.

"What are those flames?" Kaname asked.

"They're none of your concern."

I switched my blade into my right hand, then I took my offensive stance, which was more of a casual standing position with a blade in one of my hand. I rose the point of the blade at Kaname.

"Prepare yourself."

I swung my blade, and as I did, a wave of fire went fly towards Kaname at extreme speed. It land a direct hit on Kaname's right side, which was now on fire. But it only lasted instant. Kaname was able to swipe it off like it was nothing, but his face still wore a mask of pain.

"What was that?"

"I'm a special kind of ex-human vampire," I said. "After I was turned to a vampire, I began to track down the pureblood who did this to me. Drained her life dry, liter by liter. I drank so much of her blood that I was given powerful gifts, but those are also none of your concern."

I swung my sword a few more time at him. Multiple waves of fire launched away. He was able to evade some, but all of them.

"Don't get carried away," Kaname said. Before I knew it Kaname was behind me. I could feel his blade poking my back. "Time to die."

"NO!"

Isaya pushed me out of the way and took the fatal blow.

"ISAYA!"

"S-s-sorry..." He struggled to say before crumbling into a pile of dust.

"I'm done here," Kaname said. "It's too bad I can't stay. By the look on your face, it would seem you wouldn't mind draining my life away as well."

"Grrrr...Shut up!" I yelled before he faded in to the night."..."

This is all my fault, I got too carried away...

"DAMN IT!" I screamed before passing out.

I'm sorry Zero...Yuuki...I failed the mission for us...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Night of the Lovers (Part 1)**_

_**POV: Yuuki**_

We had failed to protect Isaya, and Kaname was able to escape, so our mission was a complete failure. Mark and Zero haven't said a thing after waking up.

When we woke up we found ourselves in the Headmaster's private quarters. Zero and Mark were all bandaged up. It would seem that Mark was the first the come to and had reported the mission result for he was the one who was left standing in the end. The Headmaster had filled Zero and I in when we came to.

Everything was going greatly before we let Isaya come out. I bet that's what Kaname was waiting for in the very beginning. I hate how he seems to be controling all the action, how everything fits according to his plan, what ever it was.

Right now, the Headmaster had made some dinner for us. Zero, Mark, and I were just picking at our food. To upset than hungry, I guess...

The quiet became bothersome, so I decided to try and break it.

"Okay you two, I know this might not be the right time, but don't you think it's time to tell me the relationship you guys have?"

Zero and Mark just stared.

"Oh come on, stop being so down," I said. "Besides you two said you would..."

"Fine...I was getting tired of the silence anyway," said Zero.

"Yeah, me too," Mark agreed.

Yes, I did it.

"I met Mark about a year and a half ago. I was in a middle of a mission, hunting down 3 level-E's. I had trouble taking them down myself...they were smarter than they looked."

"I saw Zero here struggling against those level-E's and decided to help we got rid of them, Zero had me at gunpoint. Guess he still didn't trust me even after helping him."

"You could have been helping for your own reasons. But anyway, I decided to let him live because he did heip me. I then regreted it later. Mark followed me down to the Assocation. Every hunter there had their weapon at the ready. He was lucky I was able to convince them to leave him alone."

"I met Kaien Cross and he offered me to enroll at Cross Academy. I accepted."

"And for some reason he was enrolled into the day class, and became your subsitute as Guardian. It was horrible working with this guy, but I got used to him."

"I also became a friend of sweet, little Yori. Fell in love with her too. I bet she hasn't told you anything about her love life."

"No. No she hasn't," I said.

"Heh, probably too embarassed to."

"Well having this nuisance around became a daily thing. The reason you haven't met him was because he was sent on a mission out of the city," Zero explained.

"Oh, I see."

Wow, I missed out on a lot of thing...Yori, you're going to have to explain yourself later. I looked over at the duo. They seem more cheerful and relaxed.

"What are you staring at?" asked Zero.

"Gah!" I began. "Ummmm...Nothing."

"I think she's in love with you Zero," stated Mark.

"Shut up," said both Zero and I.

"Man, there is something between you two, haha," said Mark. "Well I'm going out for some fresh air. Probably star-gaze, the nights still young. I'll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves."

After saying that, Mark left Zero and I alone. It felt kinda akward. Stupid Mark, putting thoughts into my head. I tried to find something to do, but there's hardly anything to do in the Headmaster's quarters. I then realized how sluggishly I was moving.

"You're lacking blood."

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed.

"Calm down, it's just me," Zero said.

"Sorry, I just kinda dowsed off a bit."

"Here," Zero tilted his head to the point where his neck was visble. "You need blood..."

I stood still for a moment, trying to control myself. I didn't want to leap at him and sink my fangs into his neck. I don't want him to think that I have no self-control.

"I-I can't."

"Just do it! Before I change my mind!"

I took me a moment to convince myself to do it. I walked slowly up to Zero.

"Ummmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"You're a bit tall," I said. I heard Zero chuckle and breathe out the word "Shorty". He sat down on the couch and looked over at me.

"Better?"

I felt kinda embarassed. I walked towards the couch, my heart quickly pounded against my chest at every step. His eye were focused on me. I could almost feel his stare burning into me. I sat on top of him, my legs over his, our chests pressing against each other, my arms wrapped around his neck, and our faces close enough to hear him quietly breathing.

"This is kinda..." Zero started. I followed to where is eye were staring.

"Stop staring, and keep your head straight," I whispered into his ear. "Remember, I just need some blood."

If the position wasn't embarassing enough, the clothes we were wearing weren't really helping us calm down.

I was wearing a white tank-top and black shorty-shorts. The white tank looked so translucent the more looked at it, and it was kinda loose too, so Zero,from this distance,could see my bra. The shorty-short felt really tight, and in this embarassing position, I knew people could see the outline of my upper-lower half, but we were alone in the room so only Zero could.

Zero was wearing his clothes to his school uniform, but just the white polo and the school pants. Though his polo was half buttoned for he thought it was pretty hot in the room, so I could see his bandaged chest.

I looked into his eyes and he stared back. For what seemed like forever, we stared into each without saying a word. Unconciously, our lips touch, and I felt his tongue wrap and twist with mine. Again I felt that sensational bliss. Another feeling of forever passed, and our lips finally seperated. I felt like I was holding my breath up 'til now. I wiped off the syliva on my chin. I then leaned over to Zero's ear.

"Zero..." I whispered. "I love you..."

Then I sunk my fangs into his neck. I didn't even feel him wince...Show-off...

"I love you, too." I heard Zero whisper.

All my thought began to scramble all over my head, I couldn't even think. I loved Zero. He filled the emptiness in my heart that Kaname could not. I needed Zero...I wanted Zero...I had blinded this feeling for the feelings for Kaname. But this time it's different. This time, I know.

"Zero," I said after regaining some of the blood I have lost.

"What?"

"Tonight...Tonight, lets do something unforgivable."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Night of the Lovers (Part 2)**_

_**POV: Mark**_

"What a night..."

I had exited the main building of Cross Academy, and now I was outside walking aimlessly, gazing upon the star-lit sky. The failure of that night has not yet faded from my mind. I had cost everyone to fail, having loss a life in the process. This failure is one that will haunt me for eternity.

"I knew I'd find you out and about."

I turned to see a short female with short, light-brown hair.

"Ah, Miss Sayori Wakaba," I said unconciously formally. "It's pleasue to have crossed you during this starry night."

"You don't need to be so formal..." Yori said with a blush.

"Hey, no need to blush over such formalities," I said.

"I swear you always speak in such a way that it would seem you were speaking in poetry," Yori complimented. "I bet your thought are in poetry too."

"You read me like an open book. One of the many reasons I love you," I flirted with a smile. "Come here..."

Yori walked over to me, and I held her close to me.

"Why love such a hidous monster as I?" I asked. "Was it because of what I was? Was it because you pitied me of my horrific past?"

"I love you because of who you are, not what your are, or what your past was like," she answered. "I love that poetic voice of yours, that you walk out during the night to gaze upon the beautiful night sky, and that you'd risk everything for those you hold close to your heart, and many more reasons."

I held her closer to me. Somehow, she always knew what to say. This girl...I don't know what I'd be without her.

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"What's been bothering you?" she asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to evade the subject.

"Don't even try," Yori said, while pushing me away. She stood in fron of me wearing her cute, pouty face.

"Sorry..." I apologized. "I just find it kind of hard to talk about."

"You can tell me anything."

Another great trait about Yori. She'd always have an open ear for any of my problem like a counselor. And just like a counselor, she'd give supporting feedback.

"I failed a mission that wasn't mine to begin with, but not only that, a life was lost during the process," I explained.

"I see...You shouldn't really be stressing over something like this," Yori said. "One person can only do so much, and that something that the person should just accept and move on."

"I know that..."

"Also, it's not like you were built to win against all these struggles. If we do end up failing, then we shouldn't just mourn over it. We have to learn from those mistakes, and find a way to evade making them again. I know it must be hard for you, considering the fact that someone died because of your well-being, but mourning over that kind of mistake may cause it to repeat itself, but this time it might not be one person, but more."

"..."

Yori walked towards, and wrapped me in a hug.

"You might lose me if you're still worrying about this in the future..."

At those words, I held her as tight as I could without choking her.

"That will never happen, Yori," I said. "A world without you is a world I don't want to live in."

Yori blushed at this, and at that moment, I swept her off her feet and held her in my arms, then I spreaded my wings.

"Hey, what's wrong, Yori? You're all flushed," I joked. She giggled.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my favorite place."

"The Dock, huh."

"Yup. Now you know the drill, hold on tight and don't let go of me."

"As long as you don't let go of me."

"There's a reason I don't," I said, and she looked at me confused, but than followed where my eyes were staring.

"Perv," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, then I launched us up into the night sky. It didn't take too long for us to reach our destination. I dropped us down by an abandon dock. I had fixed the condition of it myself at a young age. The open ocean sparkled in the moonlight. The view was as beautiful as the girl I'm with.

"Oh my god..." Yori started as she stared at the magnificent view. "It's as beautiful as it was back then."

I smiled as she took the view in. This spot is very important to me. When ever I was depressed when I was young, I'd always go here.

The area was surrounded by many greenery: trees, bushes, flowers, etc. There was a small shelter I made here as well, and rocked out path leading to the dock I fixed up. It also carried some wonderful and unforgettable memories.

"Hey Mark."

"Hmm?"

"We had our first time here."

I just stared for a while, before saying anything.

"It is, isn't it..." I finally said, I then laid myself on the dock and stared off into the starry sky.

It felt like hours passed by, but only a few minutes had passed. Out of boredom, I looked over at Yori, who was still observing the view, and "examined" her. She wore a light green short skirt and a pink, long-sleeved button up shirt, which was unbuttoned all the way, with a really light brown tank-top inside-

"Hey! What are you staring at?!"

Crap...

"I-I wasn't staring."

Yori stood there for a moment, and then a smile came upon her face.

"I know what you want," she said.

"What do y-" I started before Yori sat on top of me. "What are you doing?"

Yori leaned over, and pinned me down. Her face was just millimeter away my own. As I stared into her wonderful eyes, I felt her lips meet mine, and her tongue began to dance with mine. That kiss felt like it lasted forever, but just minutes passed. Finally, her lips lifted from mine.

"Mark, I love you," Yori told me. She was now more laying on me than pinning me down to the dock.

"Yeah I know, I love you too...more than anything or anyone," I told her, while wiping off the syliva on her face with my now free hand.

"Really?"

"Of couse, why wouldn't I?"

"Well then, prove it to me," she said in an embarassment.

"How?"

Yori grabbed my hand that was on her face, and placed it on her upper chest. She was totally flushed now, and I was getting turned on.

"Tonight, I want you to prove to me that you love me the way you say you do," she explained. "I-I'll even let you strip me this time..."

Okay...that last comment...she didn't really have to say that.

"Fine."

This starry night became such a beautiful and wonderful night.

_**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Journey Begins**_

_**POV: Yuuki**_

I woke up with the sun shining on my face through the window. I found myself under a blanket in the nude. Embarassed at myself, I looked around to see that I was still in the Chairman's quarters, laying on the couch. A few feet away, I saw my clothes on the dining table in the kitchen. Then I remebered-

"Oh, you're finally awake," said Zero, walking into view from the kitchen

"Zero!" I said suprised and a little embarassed. "Ummm...can you give me my clothes? Please..."

Zero looked at me for a moment and then chuckled a bit. He walked back into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Zero! I am NOT walking over there like this," I yelled.

"I already know what you look like naked."

"But still-"

"It's not my problem that you're in that situation," he told me. "Besides, who was the one who planned last night's acitivity, hmmm? And by the way, there is a bathroom up here."

I sat there, slowly taking in the last few words. I then felt my face start to flush in embarassment and stupidity. I saw Zero peek in a little glance, and I knew that he was hiding a smile behind the edge of the wall.

"I-I knew that..." I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I looked over at Zero, who was finishing up the preparations for breakfast. "Why is there so much food?"

"Because we have other people joining us."

"Oh..." and with that, I took my clothes and walked over to the bathroom, but before I could reach my destination, the door to the quarters flew open.

"Zero, Yuuki, we're here!"

In the doorway, stood a boy and a girl. The boy had mid-long, black hair, wearing a plain short-sleeved, black shirt with dark-blue jeans. The girl was as tall as I was, her light-brown hair was still a little wet from a shower, and she wore a light-blue tank-top with skinny both looked at Yuuki with an expression of suprise on their face.

"Oh my..." said Yori.

"Zero, I am so proud of you! You made Yuuki a woman!" Mark yelled. "Woo-hoo!"

Zero hid himself in the kitchen, probably as embarassed as I was, and I dashed into the bathroom. Dressing into my clothes, I could hear Zero and the others talking about what had taken place last night. I had second thoughts of leaving the bathroom, but I couldn't stay in here forever. So once I finished dressing up, I headed back to the dining table with six pairs of eyes on me.

"So Yuuki, How do you feel?" asked Mark.

"Mark! Don't asked such weird questions!" Yori said. "I'm sorry for his rudeness, Yuuki...ummm, I assume you know my relationship with Mark."

"Yup."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll assume no one wants to talk about what happened last night, am I right?" Mark asked, nods following . "Well, I say enough of this silence crap! Let's enjoy our wonderful meal that Zero made for us and have some normal conversations."

With that, the morning passed by well. The afternoon was filed with a moment of rest for we were still vampires, excluding Yori, and we needed our rest. Evening was coming nearer, so Night Class was switching in.

"Hey, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Mark standing in front of me. I was, again, sleeping on the couch. I got up slowly as Mark sat down beside me. He looked a little tired.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in, I locked the door," I said.

"I flew in threw the wind," He pointed at the open window. "Zero told me to wake you up. Oh, and if you're wondering where he is, he's with the Cross."

"You look tired."

"You're not the only one who just woke up."

I assumed that Zero kicked him out of bed. I got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Thristy?"

"I'm okay," Mark answered. He had gotten up also and was looking out the window. I stared at his back in wonder.

"What're you staring at?"

"Huh?" I said, startled. "Oh, I was just wondering where your wings were?"

"They're not implanted in my back, they only appear when I need them...One of the powers I gained from sucking a pureblood empty," he explained.

I stood in there at my spot. Sure, I knew I that he killed a pureblood himself, but I still amazed me that he gained that kind of power. He's almost a pureblood himself, so I guess it'd be a long while before he drops down to a level-E.

"So do you have any other powers?"

"Many, Yuuki, but you'll have to wait to see them in action."

Just then a knock came from the door. Mark walked over to open it.

"Hey, Zero."

Zero walked in with his Day Class uniform on. He greeted mark, then looked over at me. He wore a tired expression on his face. He must have stayed up a little longer than us.

"We're leaving tonight," He announced. " We gotta track down Kaname."

"Tell us something we don't know," said Mark.

"So just the three of us, right?" I asked. Zero nodded.

I walked over to Mark and Zero.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Two hours from now," Zero answered. "I highly suggest you get ready for a long trip."

_**Two Hours Later**_

I stood outside the gate of Cross Academy waiting for Zero and Mark. I had packed in bag one spared change of clothes, money and of course Artemis. I couldn't really pack a lot because it'd be heavy to carry.

I heard footstep coming up to the get. I turned to see Mark and Yori walking up.

"I want you to be careful out there," said Yori, clinging to Mark.

"Don't worrying, I'll be fine," Mark said. He looked up at me, embarassment on his face.

"Don't be so embarassed, Mark, it's just Yuuki, besides you need to get used to expressing your feelings," Yori said.

"Y-yeah, I know," Mark said, now hiding his face.

"Hey Yori, you come to see us gone?" I asked.

"Of course, I wanna say goodbye to my boyfriend and my bestfriend and her lover," She said with a wink. Now I was trying to hide the embarassment on my face.

"Oh, you guys are all ready..."

I looked behind Mark to see Zero walking up. I blushed a little considering the fact that he might have heard Yori call him my "lover." He was still in his Day Class uniform. He walked over to me and our eyes made contact. I felt my heart pounding against me chest, my emotions began to swell inside of me, and I could feel my face heat up.

"Why so embarassed?" Zero said with a smile, then he leaned closer to my face and kissed my forehead.

"U-umm..." I started. My thoughts were now racing through my head.

"Awwww, Yuuki's all flustered," Yori said.

"Heh, it's kinda cute," Mark chuckled.

"Look at you, you're all red just from one small kiss."

"Sh-shut up."

I never felt so dazed in my life. I felt so embarassed. I turned away to hide my face.

"W-we should get get going."

"Yeah, you're right," Zero agreed. "Mark lets go."

"Alright," Mark said. "I love you, Yori."

"I love you, too," Yori replied. "I'm gonna miss you so much..."

"I know, I will too."

"Ready?" Zero asked.

"Yeah..." Mark answered.

"Bye Yori," I finally said.

"Bye Yuuki, bye Zero."

"See ya," Zero said.

The moon shined brightly this night... Now our journey finally begins...

_**End of chapter 5...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Trust**_

_**POV: Zero**_

"We need to find a place to sleep."

The moon began to set as the sun rose. I began to feel a little tired. I looked back behind me, Yuuki was closely walking behind me, and Mark was walking in alert, in case of an attack from Kaname. Yuuki's met mine, and she quickly looked in a different direction, probably embarassed.

"I don't know why you're so easily embarassed, Yuuki," Mark said. "I mean he just looked at you. Do you do this with Kaname whenever he looks at you, hmmm?"

"It doesn't matter if I did or not, besides it's just that I feel...ummm..."

"Feel what?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain what I feel for you..." Yuuki answered, blushing a little.

"My guess is you have something or did something that Kaname didn't," Mark said. "And whatever that is, it's what Yuuki's been yearning for...sex?"

"Mark!" Yuuki yelled. "No one wins love over sex! I-it's just that I'm beginning to realize how Zero has always been there for me, and I was to oblivious to see it then...I'm not loving him because of pity, I love him because he still here with me, he'd never leave my side...He fills in the gap in my heart that Kaname couldn't...Trust..."

"Without trust, there is no relationship..." I said aloud. We have come to a complete stop now. Mark was staring from Yuuki to me, Yuuki's eyes were staring at me as if waiting for something. I walked over to her and held her close to me. "He kept secrets from you, that shows that he didn't trust you enough. I would never hide anything from you, Yuuki...I have total trust and faith in you."

I stared into her beautiful eye, which were sparked in the moonlight. Each passing second felt as if they were minutes, minutes to hours, hours to eternity. I found myself slowly leaning toward her, and soon my lips had met her. I could feel her heart beating against my chest. I tilted my head a little to kiss her better, reminding myself to breathe through my nose. Few moments later, our lips seperated, saliva on her chin, her cheeks flushed. I wiped off the saliva off her chin, and then smiled at her.

"You two enjoying yourselves?"

I looked over at Mark, who I had forgotten was there. He was staring at the full moon in the night sky. I let go of Yuuki, and took a few steps forward.

"Sorry, Mark..." I said. "Let's get on the move again."

"Don't worry about it, Zero, Yuuki," Mark replied. "I didn't really mind, I was just thinking how beautiful the night was with the full moon and stars."

"Hmmm, it is quite a sight," Yuuki said, looking up at the sky.

The sky did have a captivating beauty. The moon and stars were luminating the darkness that was night.

"What does it mean to you?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuki.

"The sky, does it mean anything to you? Any of you?"

"I never really put my mind to it before," I answered. "Does it mean anything to you?"

"Hope."

"Hope? How did you get hope from the night sky?"

"I have a saying, 'Like the moon and the stars in the night sky, even in the darkness, there shall always be light.' In other word, there is always hope, even though it would seem there wasn't."

"Wow, that has so mush meaning for such a small phrase," Yuuk said.

"You must have put a lot of emotion to make that up," I said. "You said you were a poet, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I am, a good one to be exact."

"I'd say great," I complimented.

"Thanks...By the way, didn't we need to find a place to stay for rest?"

"Yeah, the sun will be rising soon. Anyone have any ideas?"

"I do," said Yuuki. "There's a motel near by here. It's pretty cheap too."

"Great, show us the way."

Yuuki led us to the motel that she was talking about. I paid for one day. For a cheap motel, it wasn't bad at all. The place was still in good shape, and it was well heated. The place also smelled like fresh baked cookies.

"Enjoy your stay," the man at the desk said.

The room we were given only had two beds, which meant Mark had his own bed, and Yuuki and I were sharing one. The bathroom was in better condition then I had expected. Istead of it being all dirty with flies in corners, it was well cleaned, the lights looked as if they were just changed too. There was also a radio in the room, so we could drift to sleep with music or talk shows that were being aired.

"Man, I thought this place would be old and smelly," Mark said.

"You weren't the only one," I said. "It more of small hotel room than a motel."

"We should plan our move," Yuuki said.

"Alright then," Mark said. "Well then Zero."

"'kay, we know Kaname is not alone. From what I heard, he has a few followers, including Shiki and Rima. We should check by other pureblood residents in town. We'll see if any hunter or vampire had spotted him themselves.

"So just a basic search method? Okay then."

Time pass and noon was nearing. The sun was rising in the distance. My body became a little heavier, a sign of me getting tired. The first to hit the hay was Mark. I crawled into bed, Yuuki following. Sleeping, she lied in my arms, and time passed my mind drift, and I was slowly falling to sleep.

_**Hours later**_

Night came fast. I had awoken to Yuuki breathing on my neck. I slowly moved her so I could get up. The shower was going, which meant Mark was awake. I stood up and walk to the window. The sun was setting to the east and the moon shined in the west. It was quite the sight.

The shower stopped and moments later Mark walked out wear his dark-blue jeans and his white shirt. He hung up his towel and looked over at me.

"Good evening, how'd ya sleep?"

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Not so well...Nightmares."

"What about?"

"About her..."

I knew what he meant when he said "her," so I didn't press onto the subject anymore.

"Oh, I see...well then..."

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine..."

"I wasn't worrying. I'm gonna take a shower, alright."

"Got it."

Once I walked into the bathroom, I closed the door and began to strip down. I turn on the shower, the water still warm from the last use, and got in.

When Mark had said "her," he must have meant his dead sister. Mark's sister was killed protecting him from a fatal attack from the pureblood that turned him into a vampire. His sister was his only family. His parents abandoned them at a young age, so his sister raised him. It was a lot for her to do considering the fact that she was still young herself.

The story of his life is a sad one, but it's not any of my business.

Minutes passed and I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked to see Mark looking out the window, and Yuuki getting ready for turn in the shower. I greeted Yuuki "Good evening," and let her shower up. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of the shower going. Mark and I haven't said a single word. I didn't really know what to say to Mark, he seemed all depressed, I guess the dream had gotten to him.

Yuuki finished up her shower and walked into the silent room.

"What's wroung guys?"

"Nothing really, just kinda bored," I replied.

She stared at me, then at Mark, who was still aimlessly staring out the window.

"Mark, are you okay?" Mark jumped at this.

"I-I'm fine, just dosed off."

"Is everyone ready?" I asked, knowing I had everyone attention.

"We're leaving already?" asked Yuuki.

"Of course, there's no time to waste," Mark said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

We had to leave while the night was still young. Kaname could be anywhere, and we need to track him down before more purebloods get killed, no matter how much I don't like saving them.

"Let the hunt begin."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:The Dreamer's Past**_

_**POV: Mark (An hour before Zero woke up)**_

"Gah!"

I looked around, wearing a paniced look, to see Zero and Yuuki peacefully asleep, no one else in the room but us. I knew I it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Ever since my sister's death, this dream has been haunting me. My sister, Lily, had dead protecting me from the pureblood who turned me into a vampire.

In the dream, I'm alone in a pitch dark room, curled up in the fetal postion, crying. Then, another sound reached my ears, the sound of my sister's voice, cursing me, telling me it was all my fault. Hands appear, aiming to choke me, but as soon as they reach my neck, I wake up.

I sat on my bed as minutes passed, listening to nothing but the sound of the other two's soft breathing. My thought were focused on one thing, finding the reason of why I'm having this dream so much. Everytime I dream this nightmare, I feel as if someone is really there, wanting to choke the life out of me, but, in relief, it's always my imagination.

After wasting so much time sitting on my bed, I decided to take a long nice shower. I grabbed my towel, and headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower. The shower felt great, but my mind was still stuck on the dream. After twenty long minutes of thinking, I got out of the shower, dressed up and walked out of the bathroom. I hung up my towel, then I saw a figure standing by the beds. I quickly looked to see Zero.

"Good evening, how'd ya sleep?" I asked, hoping he didn't notce my quick reaction.

"Good, you?"

"Not so well...Nightmares," I reluctantly answered.

"What about?" he asked, curiousity in his voice.

"About her..." I said. He stopped and looked at me. I knew he knew what I meant.

"Oh, I see...well then..."

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine..." I said, sensing the worry in his voice.

"I wasn't worrying," he lied. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Got it."

Zero walked into the bathroom. Relieved, I sat down at my bed and relaxed for a moment. I shouldn't be worrying about this kind of stuff.

It was only a few minutes before Yuuki started waking up.

"Good mor- I mean good evening," Yuuki said.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty."

She looked at me for a moment, then giggled. She got up and began fixing her bed. She opened her mouth to say something, probably was going to ask where Zero was, but paused and resumed to her bed. The silence in the room began to bother me so-

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Better than you, you still look pretty tired," Yuuki said. I was kinda suprised that she notice that. "What'd you dream about?"

This question caught me off guard. Not only did she sense that I was tired, she knew it was about something about what I dream...but it could be a concidence.

She was now done fixing her bed, and was now facing me, expecting me to say something. I sat still, trying to find the words to cover my real explanation.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Yuuki said in a disappointed voice. "You probably only feel comfortablle telling Zero this stuff."

"I-it's not that!" I said.

"Then you'll tell me?"

"FIne."

Yuuki sat beside me on my bed. I was quiet for a few seconds to listen if Zero was coming out of the shower, but the sound of the shower was still going. I got a little comfortable and began to explain.

"I've been having a bad nightmare for a while."

"A nightmare, huh...What about?"

"I dream about my deceased sister...She died protecting me," I told her. "In the dream, her voice echos in the dark room, and soon as she's done telling me it was my fault that she died, a pair of hands come out of the darkness, aiming to choke me. As soon as they reach my neck, I wake up."

Yuuki sat there for a moment.

"Wow..." She finally said. "That's a little scary. Do you think it's a sign?"

"I dunno. It feels so real though, as if some is really standing by my bed wanting to kill me. It not a great feeling to wake up with. I alway check if someone is really there."

"..."

There was a long silence. I got off the bed and walked over to the window. The moon was rising into place in the night sky. My mind was stuck on the dream that's been haunting me, again.

"You know, if there is someone out there trying to kill you, I won't let that person touch you," She paused. "Neither will Zero. There's no need to worry about that stupid dream."

I stood there, hiding my flushed face. In the corner of a my eye, I saw Yuuki standing, getting ready to get in the shower. Zero walked out of the bathroom. He paused and stared at me, then at Yuuki. Yuuki greeted hi, then walked passed him, and left Zero and me in the room. There was a long silence in the room. Zero was sitting on his bed, as I looked out the window, stuck in thought.

"Mark, are you okay?" Yuuki's voice reached my ear. I became startled, and looked over at the other two. Zero was staring at me, and Yuuki wore a worried look on her face.

"I-I'm fine, just dosed off," I answered.

Zero stood up.

"Is everyone ready?"

"We're leaving already?" asked Yuuki.

"Of course, there's no time to waste," I said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Zero said. "Let the hunt begin."

Once we got all our stuff and got out of the motel, we headed out to our first pureblood's mansion. Zero was informed that there was a high chance that Kaname was going to head to this pureblood's place. The pureblood's name is Tomoyo Sarato. It took a long while, but the mansion came into view.

"There it is," I said.

We jumped over the front gate, and walked to the front door. Yuuki knocked on the door, and moments later a butler opened the door. He looked at us, no suprise on his face, and waved his hand for us to come in.

"The master has been expecting you."

"Oh really, may you please lead us to him," Yuuki said.

"I was ordered to do so," the butler said. "Follow me."

We followed this butler up to the second floor and down the the hallway, into a big room. Sitting in the room was the pureblood we've been looking for, Tomoyo.

"Master Tomoyo, the guests are here."

"Well then," He looked over at us. He signed the butler to excuse himself. "I've been expecting you three as my all seeing eyes have told me so. I pressume that you have been informed that Lord Kaname as targetted me this night."

"We've been well informed, Sarato," Zero said. "We are here to evactuate y-"

"I wish to stay, Zero Kiryuu," informed Tomoyo.

"That's out of the question," I told him. "Have you not heard that the pureblood, Isaya, has been murdered by Kaname himself. If you stay here, you're at high risk of dying too!"

"It was Fate's judgement that Isaya had to die, Fate has informed me that I should stay," he said. "Fate will decide if I would die or not tonight."

"Enough of this "Fate" bullshit, I'll just drag you out of here!" I said in irritation. I started towards him, but a hand reached out to stop me. It was Yuuki.

"Don't," she said, then she looked over at Tomoyo. "Then we'll just stay here and guard you."

"Smart girl," Tomoyo complimented.

Yuuki let go of me and walk over to Zero, who looked at me with a "what were you thinking" expression. I looked over at Tomoyo, who was now looking out the window. I felt like he was making fun of me. That night when Isaya died, it was mostly my fault. I was the last to stand against Kaname, and my cockiness caused us the mission and a life. I know Yori told me that I should just accept that we failed, and learn from it so it wouldn't happen again, but I just-

"Don't worry, Mark, tonight will be different," Zero said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Right."

That was all I needed to hear to feel better. I looked out the window to stare out at the night sky, but as I did-

"Mark, watch out!"

Something crashed through the window, and tackled me. I found myself laying on the ground, coughing up blood. I looked up at the intruder...

I couldn't believe my eyes.

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Sister's Love**_

_**POV: Yuuki**_

"Mark, watch out!"

A figure crashed through the window tackling Mark with a huge impact. The figure stood, it was a girl. I looked over at Mark, who was on the ground, coughing up blood. As he stopped coughing, his face wore an expression of shock.

"N-no way," Mark struggled to say. The girl looked at the person she had just brought to the ground, and kicked him as hard as she could, "GAAAAHHH!"

"Mark, hold on!" I yelled. "Zero, back me up!"

"Got it!"

"Tomoyo, get out of this room," I said. Tomoyo headed out of the room without hesitation.

I ran up, pulling out Artemis, and swung at the girl. The scythe form of Artemis was block by the female attacker's bare hands. Zero fired his Bloody Rose at her, but she swung me in front of her with the other end of Artemis, forcing Zero to force back the vines of his gun. Mark, finally back on his feet, drew out his sword, and charged at the attacker. The attacker let go of the other end of Artemis to dodge the swings of the sword, Tenebris. She was quite flexible and fast. Mark kept on missing swing after swing, 'til finally the female attacker roundhouse him in the face. Mark went flying, but lucky enough, Zero was able to catch him.

"Wow, you three are so...Pathetic," the attacker said. "I expected a lot more than that."

"Who are you?" I asked. The attacker looked at me, then at the boys.

"Why don't you ask Mark."

"Mark..." I looked over at him. His face wore confusion.

"H-how are y-you still alive..." Mark said. "T-that pureb-blood killed you,"

"No way, that's your sister, Lily!" Zero exclaimed.

"In the flesh."

"But how? Mark said you died protecting him," I said.

"You can thank Kaname Kuran for this, giving me a second chance in life," Lily said. "I thought I would give me little bro his just deserves. I had to die because of him."

I couldn't really take it anymore. She was blaming Mark for something that wasn't really his fault. However Kaname brought her back to life, he must have put horrible intentions in her head. In rage, I charged at Lily, swinging my scythe at relentlessly, though I missed with each swing.

"You don't give up do you," said Lily, still breathing normally after dodging my barrage of swings. Breathless, I rested a few feet away from her, and before I could react, Lily had ran up to and double kicked me in the chest. I hit the ground a painful impact. "Don't get in my way, bitch."

I lay on the ground, still dazed from what happened. I looked at Mark and Zero, who were back in action, fighting against Lily. Mark leaped over Lily and made it over to me. Zero kept Lily occupied.

"You okay, Yuuki?" Mark asked, getting me back to my feet.

"I'm fine, just got a little dazed from the hit. I can still fight."

"Alright then, that's all I needed to hear," Mark said, though he still looked a little down.

"Mark, it wasn't your fault, no matter how much she says it is. We're your friends, we'll always believe in you," I told him. Mark stopped for a second.

"Thanks."

_**POV: Mark**_

Yuuki's words had opened my eyes just a little more. Now it was my turn to convince myself. I charged at my dead sister, or whatever she is, and decided to go hand-to-hand combat with her.

"Oh, look it at that, finally putting the toys down, and fighting like a real man."

"Shut up," I told her. "Yuuki, Zero leave this one to this one to me."

I looked at both my allies. They stood where they were, understanding my request. It was up to me to defeat my sis, it just had to. Whatever Kaname did to bring her back, he did so to get in my head. The dream may have just been a dream, nothing more. I have to beat her, for if I don't, it's all over for me.

"Let's settle this, sis."

"Better not hold back!" she said, then she swung a kick at me.

I blocked the kick, and countered with my own. She ducked under and flip away from me. I had to say, I'm impressed. I took a boxing stance as Lily ran up for a roundhouse, but I block it and countered with a combo: two left straight, a right straight, a left jab, and finally, a right uppercut. I landed the blows with no misses. Lily found herself on the ground. She kicked back up.

"Boxing,huh," she said, lip bleeding. "Not bad, but you're going to have to do better."

She charged at me with a high bicycle kick, which directly hit me in the face, but I stood my ground. I whiched style, and went into a karate stance. She land a few more kicks to my gut and uppercuted me. I recovered quickly and elbowed her in the stomach, and then I roundhoused her across the face. She found herself eating dirt once again.

"How's that for better?"

"Shut it, jackass."

She sweeped me off my feet, and I met solid ground. She got up before I did, and started hitting me with a barrage of kicks to the stomach. I took a lot of blows, but I was able to caught her foot, and pulled her back to the ground. I got on top of her and held her to the ground.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why are you doing? I don't remember having a sister like this."

"Things change when you die."

"No, they don't. My sister was loving and caring until the very end, she protected me like that, she never gave up on me," tears were now rolling from my eyes.

"..."

"What did Kaname do to you, sis?"

"I-I don't kn-know..." she sobbed

I looked into my sister's eyes and saw the sparkle that showed me that she was herself again. I helped her up.

"It's nice to have you back, sis..."

"But..."

"'But' what?

"I can't live if I don't kill you and Tomoyo, Mark."

"What?" Yuuki yelled

"That why I was sent here... I didn't want to, b-but I wanted t-to live again," Lily explained, tears falling more. More tears came from me too for the news I was getting horrified me, Kaname was using my sister.

"Damn you, Kaname!"

"Mark kill me..."

"What?"

"I said kill me!" Lily yelled.

"No, I can't. We can wait 'til we get to Kaname -"

"God dammit, Mark! Listen, we can't wait, as time passes, my lust to kill you grows, and besides even if I were to hold out until we reach Kaname, he'd just make me turn to dust just by thinking about it. I don't want to kill you, Mark!" She sobbed even harder. "J-just please..."

I stood up, not sure what to do. I couldn't kill my sister, she just came back to me, but if I don't, she'll be tortured by the lust to kill me and Tomoyo. Kaname...That damn pureblood just knows how to play people doesn't he!

"Mark, I can do it if you can't," I heard Zero's voice say.

I looked over at Yuuki and Zero. Zero was holding a crying Yuuki in his arms. Zero knew how I was feeling, for he had to kill his brother himself. I shook my head.

"I have to do this..." I said. "I don't want to, but...I-I have to..."

"Thank you, Mark..." Lily said with a smile on her face. It didn't really help me feel better.

I slowly drew out my sword. I know this sword could only kill vampires, but there is, what I assume, Kaname's blood inside of her. Tears came more frequently from my eyes. The thought of stabbing her broke my heart, and having to actually do this made it even worse. I looked at my sister, her black was down to her shoulder, her white shirt was all dirty from the rumble and splaters of blood were on some spots, her black tights were also dirty, her face was covered in tears but still wore a smile, her beautiful eye glistened in the moonlight.

"Mark, I love you," Lily said, and at that moment, I pushed the sword through.

"I-I l-love you t-too" I struggled to say through tears.

"Thank you..." were the last word Lily told me before turning to dust.

I stood there for a moment, then fell to my knees and sobbed. My sister was gone, again, but this time at my hands. I couldn't stand the thought.

After minutes of crying my eyes out, I finally got back to my feet.

"Mark, are you okay?" Yuuki asked.

"I feel a little better..."

"You know it's not your fault, right?" said Zero

"I know, it's Kaname's. Because of this, I have more reason to wanting to see him dead."

"That's the spirit, Mark," said Zero.

I stood for a moment and looked at my sister's remains.

"I vow to you, sis, that I won't let your death go in vain..."

_**Chapter 8 Ends**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Warning**_

_**POV: Yuuki**_

"What happened in here?"

I turned to see Tomoyo Sarato standing at the doorway to the room. His face wore a little suprised expression.

"What's wrong? You're all seeing eyes didn't see this coming?" Mark insulted.

"The future changes, boy," said Tomoyo. "Do not mock the power of Fate."

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to for it wasn't worth it. I bet a lot of things were bouncing inside Mark's head right now. I wouldn't be suprised if it was, I mean a lot happened for him today. The events that took place gave many more reasons to hate Kaname.

I sat beside Zero, who was holding me close to him. Zero had a worried look on his face that made me wonder what he was so worried about.

"Hey Zero, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you worried about Mark?"

"Not really, he said he was fine, didn't he?"

"Then what are you worried about?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about future events," Zero said. "Kaname is trying to get into heads, trying to beat us mentally. Our future battles won't be easy."

"So what," I said. Zero looked at me. "I didn't sign up for this because I thought it was a walk in the park, none of us did."

"I know that, I'm just worrying, I'm not going to give up just yet," he said, then kissed me for a few seconds. "But it's nice to know that you think like that."

I blushed a bit. I looked over at Mark, who was still staring out the window. I felt sorry for him, he had to go through a lot tonight. I'm surprised he hadn't gone mad. I hope that neither of us has to go through something as bad as that.

"Well, Mr. Sarato, you're safe now," I said.

"Yes I am," he said. "But I wish I could say the same for the others. Lord Kaname plans to wipeout every pureblood during these last two nights."

"What?!" Mark yelled. "Let me guess, your 'all seeing' eyes saw this."

"It's true, Mark," Tomoyo said in a serious voice, which sounded really convincing. "I suggest that you heed my words, and act now, for time is not on your side."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zero.

"Tonight, darkness will descend before each of you, alone each of you will stand against this darkness and each one of you shall fall."

"Oh really?" mocked Mark.

"Do not mock Fate, child, for Fate has told me that tomorrow night, something precious will be taken from you," Tomoyo informed Mark. Mark looked a little worried after hearing this.

"So Kaname's plan starts tonight..." I said.

"I'm not sure we can believe him. Zero," Mark said. "I think he's crazy."

"I say we take some consideration to this," said Zero. "Who knows, what he's saying might be true."

I looked at Tomoyo, who was wearing a "I know I'm right" expression. I didn't really believe what this "fortuneteller" was saying, but a part of me told me to listen. Is Kaname really planning to attack during these two nights?

"We'll be leaving now, Mr. Sarato," I said. "Thank you for the information."

"I was pleased to assist you."

We left the mansion, and headed aimlessly into town. Mark was guarding the rear end of the group, while Zero and I guarded the front. The warnig that Tomoyo left us kept us on guard. We kept walking forward without an actual purpose.

"Guys," Mark started. "I'm going back to the Academy."

Zero and I stopped and stood for a moment.

"Why are you heading back?" I asked.

"I'm taking some consideration to what Tomoyo told me," said Mark.

"You're worried about Yori, aren't you?" said Zero.

"He said that something precious to me would be taken, Yori's more precious to me than anything else."

Zero and I looked at each other. We both knew how special Yori was to Mark, but Tomoyo said that we'd each face "darkness" alone. If Mark leaves, then that means the prediction is part true, and slowly we'll separate from each other.

"You can't go," Zero said. Mark stared at Zero.

"What're you saying? Can't you see that I have to go?!" Mark yelled.

"Can't you see that if we separate then we'll die," Zero said.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Mark drew out his sword. "Now get out of my way!"

"Hell no, I won't let you," Zero going for his gun.

"Zero sto-" I started, grabbing hold of his of his arm.

"Shut it Yuuki, I'm only doing this because I don't want us to die," He told me, shrugging me off. I stood stood there, trying to think of what to do...

_**POV: Zero**_

I can't let Mark go. I f he does...I don't want to even think about it.

I drew out the Bloody Rose, aim it at my friend, Mark.

"So this is how it's going to be, huh," Mark said. He began to charge at me, sword at the ready.

I fired the Bloody Rose, it thorned-vines bursting out toward Mark. Mark leaped over it, but I got in front of him, grabbed his sword hand, and nailed him across the face. He flew backward almost hitting the ground, until Yuuki caught him.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" I asked as I land on the ground.

"Helping Mark," she told me, drawing out Artemis. "This isn't right Zero, you know how important Yori is to Mark and to me, she's my bestfriend."

"Still I can't let him go, I don't want any of us to die."

"No, you don't want me to die, Zero."

I stood there, staring at the girl I loved. She was right, I didn't want her to die. Mark leaving is the first part of step one to our end. I wanted to do anything to stop this from happening, even if it meant I had to stop him and let someone else die.

"I...I'm sorry..." I felt ashamed of myself for being selfish. I lowered my weapon, and the other two put away theirs.

Mark and Yuuki walked over to me. Mark wore a forgiving face, and Yuuki's relieved. I didn't really have the urge to looked the two in the face. I had just tried to put an important person of their in danger.

"What's the matter?" Mark asked. "Do we look mad to you? There's nothing to be sorry for. I know you were as worried about your girl as I was mine."

"Don't look so down, Zero," Yuuki said with a smile. "We forgive you."

Yuuki came closer and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm going now, I don't want to wait til next night," Mark said. "Got a problem?"

"Nah, go on," Mark starred at me for a moment. "Don't worry, I'm sure about letting you go."

"Good luck, Mark," Yuuki said.

"Yeah, same to you."

As Mark walked away, I looked into Yuuki's eye.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You were just worried about me, don't worry."

The night has just begun as the clock reads 12. With Mark departing, Yuuki and I are to fend for ourselves.

The real battle begins here.

_**End of Chapter 9**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Defying Fate pt.1**_

_**In the Home of the Kurans**_

A man with neck length, black hair, wearing a black coat sit in a room, surrounded by a numerous amount of level-E's and two other vampires.

"Everything ready, Lord Kaname," said Shiki.

Kaname looked at the male and female vampire standing before him in silence. Shiki and Rima have been aiding Kaname for sometime now, but only out of favor. They did not want to join the battle that was to take place.

"May we leave now?" asked Rima. "We've made an agreement that we'd help you, and that's what we did."

"I still need your assistence," Kaname said.

Shiki and RIma looked at Kaname, trying to hide what they were really feeling about the situation.

"What do you want us to do, Lord Kaname?" asked Rima.

"To lead this army to the Academy."

"Lord Kaname, we don't want to take place in this battle," said Shiki.

Kaname gave Shiki a kind of death stare, Shiki tried to hold in the fear he felt.

"We understand, Lord Kaname," said Rima. "We shall do as you command."

Kaname stared the two down for a moment. The feeling in the room began to get tense. Kaname then closed his eyes, and waved his hand to tell them to leave. As the two removed themselve from the room, they loosened up a nit.

"Why did you say that?" ask Rima.

"Just slipped," answered Shiki.

Rima just looked at him, then shook her head. She reach for something in her bag.

"Whatever," she said, opening up a box of Pocky. "Here."

"Thanks."

_**POV: Mark**_

"Finally, I'm back at the Academy."

It was 12:30 in the morning, the moon was luminating beautifully in the night. Yori is probably sleeping, so going to her was kinda of out the question. This kinda gave me nothing to do tonight. I lept over the gate and walked around the Day Class campus. It was pretty empty outside, not a soul was out here. Or so I thought. In the distance, I saw a figure walking. My heart started to race, and I found running forward.

"Yori!"

"Huh?" Yori turned around. "Mark?! What are you doing here?"

I finally reached her, and was holding her in my arms.

"I had to come back, I was told someone was going to take you."

"What? Who told you that?" Yori asked.

"A lunatic, a fortunetelling lunatic," I told her. She stared at me for a second, probably thinking I was crazy. "A pureblood vampire who has the power to see the future told me that something precious to me will be taken from me. In response, the first thing that came to my mind was you."

Yori blushed a little.

"Oh, so you came to rescue me, hmmm," she pressed your body closer to mine. "Well Mr. Hero, am I safe?"

"As long as I'm here," I leaned in to kiss her, but before I could-

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

I opened my eyes to see another female Day Class student who had snuck out being attacked by a level-E. Everthing happen so fast, first thing I do is save the girl, and after that I see a whole army of level-E's.

"Yori get this girl inside," Yori ran up and grabbed the girl and ran to the nearest building. I stared at the level-E's surrounding me. "I picked the right time to come back to school."

Tenebris...Help me protect these people.

_**POV: Zero**_

"How did we get into this mess?"

Yuuki and I were surrounded by multiple level-E. How did this happen? Well...

_**Flashback: 12:30 AM**_

Yuuki and I are walking to the motel we had been in last night. By now, Mark should have made it to the Academy. Yuuki and I have been outside for quite some time, twice we've stopped to make out, the rest of the time was us trying to figure out where to rest before day come. We didn't want to do this last minute, we still had to stop Kaname.

"It sure is a beautiful night, don't you think Zero?"

"Sure is," I said, looking up to look at the stars. "Too bad Mark isn't with us, I bet he'd have something poetic to say."

I smiled at this and looked over at Yuuki, who was walking over to me.

"Well at least we get to have the night to ourselves," Yuuki said, putting her arms around me, holding me close to her.

"Keep your head straight, Yuuki," I said calmly. "Remember, we're still on a mission."

Yuuki sighed and let go of me. I knew how she felt. Even though we had our moments tonight, we couldn't waste more to with this. But still, I wanted her, I wanted the time to show how much I love her. My mind drifted to that blissful night two days ago. The feelings swelling inside of me were indefineable.

"Zero, watch out!"

I put up my guard, and drew out my weapon and fired. I took out four level-E's that were trying to attack me.

"What the hell," I looked over at Yuuki, Artemis in hand. "How'd this happen?"

"I dunno, they just came out of no where."

In the corner of my eye, I saw two figures leading an enormous amount of level-E's in the direction of the Academy.

"Isn't that Shiki and Rima?" Yuuki said.

"They're leading them to the Academy," I told her.

We had to get there before they did, but that was going to be hard to do with us being surrounded ourselves.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I don't think we can get to the Academy in time," Yuuki said, fending off two level-E's.

"We're just going to have try," I said, holding my ground against five. "We'll just have to hope Mark can handle himself."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about him fighting by himself," Yuuki said.

"Why's that?" I asked, killing ten more level-E's.

Yuuki smiled at me.

_**POV: Mark**_

My body was starting to feel a little heavier from exhaustion. I was fending all these level-E's myself. It kinda suprises me on how much there are of them. But I didn't have time to worry about their numbers, I needed to protect the Day Class dormitories.

Eight level-E's lunged at me. Still exhausted from the other level-E's, I was unprepared to guard myself. I got relentlessly hit from all sides, and I found myself being sent flying into the wall.

"D-damn..." I said, coughing up a little blood.

I can't fend them all off. I needed help.

At this instant, multiple white uniform appeared in front of me. The Night Class, lead by Hanabusa Aidou, had come to help defend the Academy.

"Hanabusa..." I said, getting up. "What took so long?"

"Sorry, but we had to deal with these freak over at the Moon dormitory."

"How did these thing get here anyways?"

"They were lead here by Shiki and Rima, I assume they were following orders from Kaname," said Hanabusa, freezing a few level-E's . "I can'y blame them, Kaname is pretty scary when he's serious, besides, Shiki and Rima don't really have the motivation to fight for Kaname."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They're with Akatsuki and Ruka," Hanabusa answered. "They're defending the Moon dormitories."

I smiled at this. To think that they'd be helping us when they're so loyal to Kaname.

"By the way, Zero and Yuuki are fighting these things themselves," Hanabusa told me. I stood for a moment.

"I don't have to worry about them, they know how to handle themselves," I said with a smile while taking out five level-E's. "Let's keep focus on oursleves for the moment."

I'm not alone, they're not alone...Fate has been broken by our will, which means...

I...We will not die!

_**POV: Yuuki**_

We've been handling ourselves pretty well against this large group of level-E's, but still, Zero and I are running low energy. Exhaustion was finally taking place on our bodies.

"I'm getting tired," I said, dodging a few attacks.

"You're not the only one," Zero said, who was on one knee, taking out multiple level-E's with the Bloody Rose."

"Why is there so much of them?" I wondered, almost missing three level-E's with my swing.

"No time to wonder, just-" Zero started. "Yuuki, behind you!"

I turned to see five level-E's leaping at me. My reaction time was slow. I closed my eyes, expecting the worse to happen.

"Don't touch this girl," a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Kaien Cross standing before. He had kill off the five level that were trying to attack me. "Are you okay Yuuki?"

"Yeah," I answered. I looked over at Zero, who was aided by Yagari-sensei and Kaito. "Where'd you guys come from?"

"We heard you two were in trouble, so we came as fast as we could," Cross explained.

"But who? The only one wh-" then it hit me. "Shiki and Rima told you?! But they were working with Kaname!"

"I'll explain later," Cross answered. "First, we need to get rid of these level-E's"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Defying Fate pt.2**_

_**POV: Mark**_

The level-E's were ruthless, but still nothing I couldn't handle with the Night Class. It had been a few minutes since the Night Class had arrived to help me. Since then, we were able to take out most of the level-E's but there were still more.

"Man, there are sure a lot of them," one of the Night Class student said.

"You can say that again," Hanabusa said. "There's gotta be a way to get rid of them faster."

I stood for a moment, then laughed.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing, I just decided to get a little more serious," I said, closing my eyes. In a instant, my wings ripped through the back of my shirt, I was surrouded by a small circle of wild flames, and I opened my eyes, which were now glowing a dark tint of red. "Alright, I'm ready."

I jumped up and flew as high as the roof of the dormitories. My wings flapping to keep me in the air, I took a midair kendo stance. While I took this stance, the blade of Tenebris was covered in fire. I smiled at this.

"Alright, Hanabusa, freeze'em still," I yelled. Hanabusa nodded, and most of the level-E's in the area were stuck on the spot. "Thanks."

I closed my eyes, and focused my mind on the blade of my sword. Then I sliced the air downward, producing a wave fire, which lengthened as it was reaching it's targets. It took out multiple level-E. I looked down to see many suprised faces looking up at me.

"Why didn't you do that before?" asked a female Night Class student.

"I didn't really have the time to focus my energy into my sword, too much of them attacking me at the same time," I explained, sending another wave down at another section of level-E's.

Everthing seem to go well for the moment, I had taken out most of the level-E's in the area, the Night Class had decided to head back to the Moon dorms to back-up the othe students. Everything up until-

"Mark! Help!" I looked behind me to see Yori struggling to get out of a level-E's arms.

"Damn," I dived down to the level-E, careful to not hit Yori, and impaled him in the face. "Don't ever touch my girl."

As the level-E turned to ashes, I caught Yori in my arms, She blushed a littl e as I she landed in my arms and smiled at her.

"How did that happen?" I asked in a calm voice. "I thought you were smarter than to get caught by another vampire."

"Shut up," she said, trying to hide her face. "I-I just wanted to check if you were safe."

"How sweet," I said, then kissed her. I felt the stares of the Night Class, but totally ignored them. Our lips separated, and I looked into her eyes. "If you weren't so beautiful, I would be mad at you..."

I let her back on her feet, and turned to see the Night Class whispering. When they realized that I noticed, they stopped completely.

"Alright everybody, let head back," said Hanabusa. I chuckled a little. First time I saw a large group of vampire flush in embarassment. The Night Class left, leaving me and Yori alone.

I purposly forgot about the situation I was in, and put all my focus on Yori. Every second passing felt extremely slow as this silent moment went on. Yori opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious to what she wanted to say.

"I-it's nothing," she lied.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that don't you," I told her. She stood in silence, trying to find the right words to tell me.

"I'm...Never mind..." I felt a little disappointed.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to try to force it out of you," I hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, then turned away.

"Wait!"

I stopped on the spot, and turned around. Yori's face was flushed.

"You're...You're gonna be a father!"

I let the words sink in.

"What?" was all I could manage to say before falling to my knees.

I looked up at Yori, who was still really flushed. The seriousness in her voice had me totally convinced.

"Really?" Yori nodded. I stared aimlessly into space.

Me? A dad? This was so much to take in.

I felt arms go around me. I snapped back to reality and found Yori's face centimeters away from mine.

"Are you okay?" She asked me nervously.

Words couldn't really express what I was feeling.

"I couldn't feel better," I finally said, catching her off guard with a kiss. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Yori wore an expression of suprise on her face.

"You're not gonna leave me?"

"Are you crazy?! I would never leave you!" I answered her. "I gonna stick with you and raise this child."

She stared me, then she hugged me as tight as she could. I felt tears rolling down the back of my neck.

"I-I thought you'd be mad," She told me through tears.

"Why would I be?" I said. "I said you could tell me anything didn't I?"

"I-I love you!" I found her lips pressed against mine.

It was a real blissful moment. Our tongues danced to the song of love, time felt like forever, 'til finally, our lips seperated.

"I love you, too," I said, wiping saliva off her chin. She smiled at me and stood up.

"You need to go now don't you?" I didn't want to leave, but...

"I guess so," I said, she pecked a kiss on my cheek and turned to walk away. Before she could take a step, I put my arms around her waist. "I'll be back, Yori. Kiddo, be nice to your mother."

With that, I took off and flew, a smile on my face.

_**POV: Yuuki**_

Zero, Kaito, and Yagari-sensei had finished up the rest of the level-E's. The Headmaster was watching over me as I was resting up. The battle had taken most of my energy away from me.

"You looked exhausted," Zero said, no sign of exhaustion in his voice.

` "Be quiet," I managed to say. "You didn't have to move much..."

Zero chuckled at this, then turned over to Yagari-sensei and the Headmaster.

"How'd you guys find us?" Zero asked.

"It wasn't that hard, there was a bunch of level-E's in one place other than the Academy," Yagari-sensei answered.

"I was totally disappointed in you two," Kaito said. "I could take on this many vampires myself."

"Yeah right," Yagari-sensei said with a smirk.

"By the way, where do you think Kaname got all these level-E's?" Kaito asked.

"There were a lot of missing people during the last few years," said Cross.

"You mean to tell me Kaname turned these people?!" I accidently yelled.

"Calm down, Yuuki," Cross said. "I'm not holding Kaname for all of this, I just saying that this could be the reason for the missing people. Any pureblood could have turned them."

"But the big wonder is why they were under his command in the first place..." Zero said. I also wondered this.

The level-E's were still some-what sane, they knew how to listen to reason. They could have been payed to do Kaname's bidding, but there was still another way. What if the level-E's were starved and held as prisoners. What if Kaname had them all trapped inside the mansion for the last few years. What if he made a deal with them: in exchange for their freedom, they must do one last thing for him.

"There's no use worrying about the unknown in the situation we're in," Zero said. "We still need to stop Kaname tonight."

"Wait," Kaito said. "Why tonight, can't we wait 'til tomorrow? You know, to plan a counterattack?"

"We don't have time for tomorrow," I said. "If we're going to plan a counter, I highly suggest we do it now."

"What's wrong with tomorrow?" Yagari-sensei asked.

"We were given warning about Kaname," Zero said. "He plans to take out all purebloods during these two night."

"Then why attack the Academy?"

"Think about, Kaito. Cross Academy is the stronghold of our resistence," the Headmaster explained. "It hold the Night Class, who are all ready to fight back against Kaname, and three strong hunters with the last few anti-vampire weapons. With the Association down, the Academy is plays the role as king."

"Take out the king, and Kaname wins," a voice said.

"We all turned to see Mark standing before us.

"I couldn't have said it better," Cross said with a smile. "How's the Academy?"

"The Day Class students are safe," Mark told us. "The Night Class is just getting rid of the one at the Moon dorms."

"I see, that's good to hear."

"But I didn't just fly in to report," Mark said. "I want to know what we do next."

"We go for a checkmate," I said.

"When you say we..."

"I mean you, Zero and me."

"Wait you can't go alone," Kaito said.

"Us three have unfinished business with Kaname," I said. "You three can come, but you'll have to wait outside the mansion."

"Fine," Yagari-sensei said. "But how do you know he'll be at the mansion."

"I just know," I told him. "It's a sibling thing."

I know he was there, waiting for us. I knew he knew we were coming. After what he put me through, what he put Zero through, what he put Mark through, why wouldn't he.

"Then let's hit the road," Mark said.

"I have a car," Cross said. "I'll drive you there. Once we get there, Kaito, Yagari and I will wait to back you three up.

"Got it," I said. "Thank you for your support."

The next destination: the Kuran's mansion, my childhood home.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Defying Fate pt.3**_

_**POV: Yuuki**_

"We're here."

We had just reached my old home, the Kuran's Mansion. Inside, our target, Kaname Kuran waits. Zero, Mark and I are about to head in for the final battle.

"This is it, isn't it," Mark said. "This will decide our future."

"Yeah..." Zero agreed.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"More ready than we'll ever be" the two said together.

"Wait, Yuuki," said Headmaster Cross. "What's the signal for us to come in."

I looked at him, a smile on my face. I looked at the two guys who about to get in the same mess as me.

"I don't think we'll be needing your help, Headmaster," I told him. I turned and headed towards the door.

I hesitated to open the door. I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I peeked a look to see Zero wearing a small smile on his face. I smiled back and opened the door. We walked in the dark living room that welcomed us, the door slowly closing behind us. We drew out our weapons, Artemis in my hand, Bloody Rose in Zero's, and Tenebris in Mark's.

"He's here."

I chair turned in the corner of my eye. Kaname was seated in it.

"I've been waiting, Yuuki," Kaname said, eyes glaring at me. "I see you brought your 'lover' and his friend."

"Why are you doing this, Kuran?" Mark asked, anger in voice.

"It's none of your business, neither of you."

"Don't you talk to me like that," Mark said, pointing his sword at Kaname. "You see this blade? You made me kill my own sister with this! I can never forgive you for that! Including the fact that you put so much innocent people in danger!"

"You've done many thing to us that are unforgivable," Zero said. "Every single move we made seemed to go your way, who knows, this here could be part of your little plot."

"I won't let you control us anymore, Kaname," I said. "Starting from here on out, the decisions we make are in our control."

Kaname looked at all three of us, then closed his eyes.

"Who do you three think you are..."

There was a silence. Then Mark stepped foward.

"We are the guardians of the moon and stars, we are the saviors of the innocent," Mark said in a voice that pierced my heart with emotion. "We are the knights of the night!"

With that, Mark disappeared from his spot. He reappeared in front of Kaname, sword at his his heart.

"I see you have warp speed..."

"Mark, what are you doing?! Stab him!" I yelled.

"I can't m-" he said before getting sent across the other side of the room, hitting the wall with great impact.

"Damn!" Zero said firing the Bloody Rose. two thorned vines darted out at Kaname, wrapping him up. "Yuuki, now!"

I ran up and went for a swing, but the vines holding Kaname sliced open, and I had to move out of the way before the I got caught by Kaname's air slice. The power he had on his side were still completely unknown, so we couldn't really think of a great counter.

"Damn it! If thing go on like this-" Zero started before a wave of fire flew right pass him, hitting Kaname directly. I turned to see Mark standing in a standard Kendo stance, the blade of Tenebris was covered in flames.

"You remember this don't you, Kuran!" Mark yelled, sending three more waves at him. Smoke was covering Kaname, so we couldn't tell if it was a direct hit or not. "Gah!"

I turned around to Mark, who had Kaname's hand through his shoulder. Kaname was burned across the face.

"One down," he said before he whipped Mark off his hand and sending to the nearest wall. Mark was silent, unmoving. Was he dead?

"Mark!" I yelled, tears were rising to my eyes, but now was not time to cry.

"You bastard!" Zero cursed, rapid firing the Bloody Rose, missing with each shot.

I ran up to Kaname, who had drawn out his own sword. I swung relentlessly at him, but each time he block. I ended up being kicked across the room.

"Yuuki!" Zero yelled, before he was sliced across the chest by the air. Kaname's power was taking us down one by one.

Zero was covered in blood. Kaname stood in front of him, staring at him.

"Two down."

I struggled to my feet, trying to locate Artemis in the process, but the next moment, I find myself up against a wall, Kanames hand over my throat.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled, trying to escape from his grasp, but it was futile.

"My dear Yuuki..." Kaname said. "Why are you against me? Don't you love me?"

I stared him in the eyes.

"I can't love someone who doesn't trust me!"

He stared at me in silence. It seemed that he was letting the words sink into his head.

"I see, so you found your real soul mate. Zero Kiryuu, huh..." he stood silent for a moment. "It's too bad, what could have been is no longer possible."

"Why is that?" I spat.

"You two have already became one. You gave that trash your sacred part of you."

"Yeah, I had sex with Zero, so what? I LOVE him!" I felt Kaname's hold tighten.

"Well, that's too bad," I heard him say. "I loved you, Yuuki..."

His press the point of his blade at my heart.

"If I can't have you, no one will..."

_**POV: ?**_

Everything was black, black and silent. Where was I? What happened? Did I die? Who was I?

I guess everything was hopeless. Everything we did, every sacrifice we made was in vain. Everything we did went according to his plan. I just have to accept that I failed, that there was no way for us to win this hopeless battle.

_"What are you doing?" _I looked up to see a light.

_"Who are you?" _I asked

_"You don't regconize my voice? That hurts..." _the voice said._ "Well if you you know who I am or not, I want you to know that you broke our promise!"_

_ "A promise?"_ I said, confusion in my voice.

What promise had I made with this light? And who does this voice belong to?

_"You're so rude! You don't remember?!" _the voice said. _"Well then, let me remind you. You promised you'd come back! That you'd help me raise our child, Mark!"_

I sat silently.

_ "I didn't promise you that..."_

_ "What?!"_

_ "I didn't say I'd promise...To you it was a promise..."_

_ "What're you saying?"_

_ "I'm saying I vowed to return, Yori!"_

_ "Ah, you do remember my voice...Well then, what are you waiting for?"_

_ "Nothing."_

_**POV: Mark**_

I felt my heartbeat slowly. I was alive again, though there was still that gapping hole on my shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!"

Yuuki!

My vision was still blurry, but I could see two figures, one was holding the other one against a wall. Though I felt ten times heavier, I slowly moved my hand to my Tenebris. I felt something else, something that was nexted to my sword. My vision clearing up, I saw Artemis through my lashes. I slowly and painfully, reached for it with my bad arm. I tried so hard not to scream, but I got it.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something that looked like a snake, slithering its way up to Kaname Kuran's foot.

_**POV: Zero**_

"Two down." was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

I slowly opened my eyes a peek. Yuuki was being held against a wall by Kaname. I had to do something. But what? I looked at my hand. The Bloody Rose was still in my hands.

I slowly and silently pulled the trigger. A vine shot out. I had it slowly move towards Kaname, who was on the other side of the room. As it was moving, I slowly looked over at Mark. Mark was sitting there, lifeless. He was dead...

It angered me that I lost someone close to me again. How much times did I have to lose someone? Why was it alway one of my friends?

Then I noticed I slight movement from Mark's arm. He was reaching for something with his bad arm. Whatever he was reaching for might be something that might help us. I looked at the vine that was nearing Kaname's foot. I had it wait for the right moment.

What happens nexts will decide the battle.

_**POV: Yuuki**_

"If I can't have you, no one can..."

I closed my eye, ready for the death that was being given to me...Nothing happen.

"What the-" I heard before the hold around my throat was released.

I opened my eye to see Kaname being wrapped up be the vine of the Bloody Rose.

Zero?!

"Yuuki, catch!" I looked over, Mark threw Artemis over to me.

"How are you still-"

"Never mind that!" I heard Zero yelled. "Finish him while you still have the chance!"

My heart sank a little. My friends were still alive. But now was not the time to rejoice. I turned to face Kaname, who was struggling against the Bloody Rose.

"I see..." Kaname started. "So this is how it ends..."

"It's over," I said, swinging my scythe at his neck. "Goodbye, brother."

The body of Kaname fell to its knees, and turned to ashes. I stood there for a moment. We had just won the battle, we finally defied our fate to die! I looked at the two guys walking over to me. They were covered in blood, one with a hole in his shoulder, the other with a deep cut on his chest.

"Drink up, you two," I demanded, offering my arm. "You're both seriously hurt."

"Fine."

"You first, Z," said Mark. "She's your girl."

A few minutes passed, and the two had healed up a bit.

"Well, it's finally over," I said.

"Yeah, what a battle," Mark said with a sigh.

"I'm just happy we made it through," Zero said with a smile. It had been a while since I saw Zero smile like he has.

I walked over and held myself close to him.

"We can finally live happily together," I whispered to him. He put his arms around me.

"Yeah, finally," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

I looked over at Mark, who was enjoying the night sky. He also looked deep in thought.

"Who you thinking about, Mark?" I joked.

He looked at me and smiled a little. He then looked back at the sky.

"I'm thinking about the family I'm gonna have."

The words sank in slowly.

"What?!"

_**End of Chapter 12**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Epilogue: 5 Years Later (Edited)**_

_**POV: Mark**_

"Daddy, wake up!"

I woke up to a little girl with neck-long, light-brown hair wearing her red pajamas. Her eyes are reddish-brown. She looked a lot like her mother.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Daddy, you're awake!" she said excitedly. "Mommy's cooking breakfast down stairs."

"Alright, why don't you help your mother," I said, getting up from bed. "I'll be right down, okay?"

"Okee-doe" Lily replied, then ran down stairs.

It's been five years since the battle with Kaname Kuran. During the past five years, Yori gave birth to a healthly girl, and I named her after my deseased sister. A few months later, we had a double wedding with the godparents of my child, Zero and Yuuki Kiryuu. I took Yori's last name since I never really had one in the first place, so I'm known as Mark Wakaba, husband of Sayori Wakaba and father of Lillian Wakaba.

After the weddings, the Kiryuu's left to travel the world. It's been four long years since I last saw them. They're parents of a 4-year-old girl named Subaki, a year younger than my Lily. I write to them a lot, so I know what the to are always up to. The last letter I got from them read that they were going to visit today, so I'm pretty excited.

I walked into the kitchen, where my little girl was helping my beautiful wife cook. Yori's hair had grown at waist length, she was wearing black shorty-shorts, a yellow tank-top and a pink apron.

"Morning, hon," Yori greeted.

"Morning," I replied. "Any sign of the Kiryuu's?"

"Not yet."

"Uncle Z and auntie Yuuki are coming?" asked Lily.

"Yup, you'll finally get to meet Subaki," I said.

"I'm so excited!"

"I swear, she looks more like me, but has more of your personality," Yori said. I laughed a little.

"Well, it's good she got most of her human traits from you," I said, relieved. "The only vampire traits she has are the powers she inheirted from me."

"It was a blessing that those were the only traits," Yori said, finishing up the preparations for breakfast. "Or else I wouldn't have been breast-feeding."

I smiled at her. I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her waister and kissed her cheek.

"Eeewwiie!" Lily yelled. "Daddy kissed mommy!"

I looked at her. I let go of Yori and walked up to my little girl.

"Daddy, what're you-" she started as I pecked her lips. Her face flushed. "Da-daddy! Don't do that to me!"

Yori and I laugh at this, and Lily flushed in embarassment. Then the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door. There stood Zero, Yuuki and their little girl, Subaki.

Zero's hair was faded on the sides, the front of his hair was gel'd up. He was wearing a brown coat, a white button-up shirt, and black slacks. Yuuki's hair was at shoulder-length, though it was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a red mini-dress and a black coat. Subaki's hair also at shoulder-length, it was also silver liker her dads, but had her mom hairstyle. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white blouse, also she was carrying her black coat.

"Long time no see, lovebirds," I said with a smile.

"Oh my god, Mark, it's nice to see you again," Yuuki said, hugging me, then going over to Yori.

"How's thing been going with the family?" Zero asked.

"Pretty well," I answered. "You?"

"Great."

"Let's go over to the ladies."

I looked over at the two little girls who were in deep conversation. Looks like they became good friends fast.

"There's got to be a lot of stuff you two can tell us about," Yori said, putting plates on the table. "I mean, you two got to travel the country!"

"We had a wonderful time together," Zero said.

"Though, Subaki was kinda of lonely," Yuuki said, looking over at her daughter. "I'm happy she can still make friends, even though she has to hid that she's a vampire."

"Lily has a hard time hiding her powers sometime," I said. "I teaching her how to control them without being to harsh. She still is a girl."

"Subaki, Lily, come eat now," Yori said.

"Okay," the girls said together.

"Mama, Lily has vampire powers like me," Subaki told Yuuki.

"Well, that's because uncle Mark is a vampire," Yuuki explained.

"Yup, my daddy's the strongest vampire there is," Lily bragged.

"No, my papa is!" Subaki argued.

Zero and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Daddy, show Ki-Ki that I'm right," Lily said with puppy eyes.

"How about it, Z, why don't we spar?"

"Sure I haven't had a good exercise in a while."

We walked to the backyard. It was a greadt day to be out. The girls got comfortable on the lawn-chair and ate.

"Beat'em up, papa!"

"Show'em that you're the best, daddy!"

"You better no hold back, Mark," Yori told me.

"Same goes for you, Zero," Yuuki said.

I stood and faced my friend.

"Let's give'em a show!" I said.

"Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be!"

This fight was going to be a blast.

_**End of Our Story!**_

_**(a/n: I was thinking I might make a sequel to this, but I'm not really sure. Tell me what you think, readers, followers. Maybe some good ideas, or tips so I can do better(I do realize that there are typos in most of the chapters, or maybe I using the wrong words, but please don't point that out.)**_


End file.
